


Valentine's Stalker.

by Batwoman2019



Series: Kagan one shot series. [55]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Batwoman (TV 2019), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Pitch Perfect (Movies), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batwoman2019/pseuds/Batwoman2019
Summary: What's Reagan to do when she finds herself with a stalker. Will the Stalkers intentions be sweet or down right smart ass.
Relationships: Calamity/Beca Mitchell, Cynthia-Rose Adams/Charity, Emily Junk/Serenity, Kate Kane/Reagan
Series: Kagan one shot series. [55]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742134
Comments: 5
Kudos: 4





	Valentine's Stalker.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys here's my latest Kagan one shot i hope you all enjoy it.

(Over in Chicago,IL over at the House Blues. Evermoist is up on the stage doing their final song of the night as their performing Mark's in the back of the building 

with Kate and Reagan who are enjoying the show and making Mark laugh at them. As he's laughing he claps hands with Severide whose there with Serenity's sister as their 

all enjoying the show Mark looks over at Beca whose enjoying her fiancee and her bandmates finish out their show. As they finish off How a heart unbreaks all of their 

fans scream at them getting them to laugh.)

Mark: Evermoist!

(Kate and Reagan start laughing at him.)

Mark: Yes i am fan. So sue me.  
Kate: Oh we can tell. You've been to just about everyone of their shows.  
Mark: Not my fault the bass player is hot.

(Reagan starts laughing at her girlfriends face then she kisses her getting her to smile in it then she pulls away from her.)

Kate: So rude.   
Reagan: No it's not.  
Mark: Me and Severide can always be like Benji and Jesse during National's and start jumping up yelling the bands name.  
Severide: Yeah i'm not doing that.

(They start laughing at his face.)

Reagan: I'm just surprised Mary didn't come out here.  
Mark: She had to work.  
Reagan: At her Clinic or on Mia?  
Mark: Both.

(They start laughing than calm down.)

Kate: Okay her sister standing right here.  
Mark: And the other is standing up there looking gorgeous as ever.

(Veracity turns and looks at them then smiles at him.)

Calamity: Are you ever going to tell him how you feel about him?  
Veracity: Yes. I just don't know when?  
Serenity: Excuses excuses.

(She walks off of the stage followed by the other three members as Cynthia Emily and Beca run off backstage to go and greet their girlfriends and fiancee. As they get 

back there Beca rushes over to Calamity who was the last to exit the stage.)

Beca: Hey you.  
Calamity: Hey.

(As she gets to her she kisses her as their kissing she smiles in it then pulls away from her.)

Beca: You looked good up there.  
Calamity: Don't i always?  
Beca: Yes. But then again i can finally call you my fiancee so.  
Calamity: And pretty soon you'll get to call me your wife so.  
Beca: Yay.

(She laughs at her as she kisses her again then pulls away from her.)

Charity: We're gonna go get showered and changed.  
Beca: Okay. Love you.  
Calamity: Love you too. Hot stuff.

(Beca leans into Chloe blushing as Calamity walks off laughing at her.)

Beca: God i love that woman.  
Chloe: And it shows.

(They continue to laugh at her as Mark and the other's come backstage.)

Beca: They went to get showered and changed.  
Mark: Okay. We can wait.  
Beca: Okay.

Minutes later.

(The band comes back from showering and changing back into their normal cloths.)

Mark: Hey.  
Calamity: Hey.

(He walks over to her and hugs her then pulls away from her.)

Mark: You guys looked tried.  
Charity: We are. It was one long tour.  
Mark: And to think you guys could do this again next year.

(Calamity starts beating on him making them laugh as he hugs her again then he pulls away from her.)

Mark: I'm just kidding.  
Calamity: Oh good.

(Then they walk off to go over to Molly's for their after party over at the bar.)

A couple of weeks later.

(Over in National City,Ca all of the heroes including the Crows are in National City helping the DEO out in their big fight against Lex and his men as their fighting 

Mark notices something and then sees James running away from the building.)

Mark: Winn where the hell is Guardian going?  
Winn: I don't know. James where the hell are you?

(He continues to run off.)

Mark: I knew there was a reason i thought Guardian was a damn joke.  
Batwoman: I hear ya. Commander is everyone out of the building?

(He looks at her and then makes a call over the comms but their not sure.)

Jacob: I don't know.

(Mark and Kate look at each other.)

Mark: Shit. Alex the building's isn't cleared.

(He looks around and sees the Bellas but notices a group missing.)

Mark: Where's Evermoist?  
Batwoman: What?  
Mark: Evermoist is missing.

(She looks up and looks around.)

Batwoman: Oh god. Commander we've still got people inside.

(He turns and looks at her and then goes to run off towards the building but before he can get to it goes off sending everyone backwards as they all hit the ground 

they all fall unconscious. Minutes later people start coming too as their coming around Mark sits up and looks around anyone seeing Kate he rushes over to her and 

checks for a pulse. As he's checking for a pulse he gets over the comms to Luke.)

Mark: (Comms) She's alive Luke.

(He puts his head down relieved along with Mary.)

Mary: (Comms) What about dad?

(Mark looks around and sees him on the ground as he gets to him he feels for a pulse.)

Mark: Commander.

(He starts coming too and looks around.)

Mark: Commander.  
Jacob: I'm are right. Kate!  
Mark: She's are right. And you know?  
Jacob: I might be old Mark but i'm not stupid.

(He looks at him and laughs.)

Mark: Batwoman!

(She starts coming too and looks around the area.)

Batwoman: I'm fine. But ow. I'm gonna feel that in the morning.  
Jacob: Oh god.  
Mark: What?  
Jacob: Evermoist!

(He looks at him and then looks back at the building and his heart sinks.)

Mark: No.  
Batwoman: No. Veracity!

(She goes to run off towards the building but Kara lands in front of her.)

Kara: I'm sorry.

(She looks at her and then looks off.)

Mark: Where the hell is Guardian?

(They look around for him.)

Jacob: We find him i'm gonna kill him.

(Mark looks at him and nods his head as Oliver rushes forward with Mia and Barry right behind him.)

Oliver: Oh my god.  
Mia: Kate!  
Batwoman: I'm are right.  
Kara: The band was still inside when it went up.  
Mia: Oh god. Aunt Reagan.

(Thea turns and sees her sister lying down on the ground unconscious.)

Thea: Reagan! Kate!

(She turns and rushes over to her along with Sophie and Julia who had just come too. And rushes over to her as she gets to her Kate feels for a pulse. Kate looks 

around and then takes her cowl off and puts it down next to her.)

Kate: Reagan! Come one baby stay with us.

(Then Reagan starts coming too and looks around the area as she looks up Thea and Kate help her sit up once she's seated up Alex looks her over.)

Reagan: I'm are right. Where's?  
Kate: They were still in the building when it went up.

(She looks behind them and sees the building gone.)

Reagan: Oh god.

(They all look off annoyed. Then Mark sees Brainy and walks over to him.)

Mark: You are right?

(He looks at him and nods his head.)

Mark: Okay good.

(Then he punches him sending him down as he goes down he looks up at him and knows why he did it. Then he turns and walks off.)

Mark: He's a damn traitor and your brother's a damn coward.

(He walks off annoyed with James because of him all four Evermoist members were still inside of the building when it went up.)

Mark: He's a hero my ass.

(She stands there not sure of what to say to him as he walks over to one of the Crows armored cars and gets into it as he gets in he sits there not sure of what to say 

to anyone at the moment. As he's sitting in the truck he's got his head down trying to keep from losing it. Then he spots someone and quickly gets out of it and closes 

the door seeing who it is he walks over to them and punches him sending him down. As he goes down Mark continues to beat on him until Oliver rushes in and grabs him 

off of him.)

Oliver: Hey hey Mark come on.

(He keeps a hold of him.)

Mark: Their all dead because of you Olsen. You're a fucken coward.

(He looks at him and can tell Mark's pissed at him.)

James: I'm sorry.  
Mark: No you're not.

(Then he walks away from Oliver who looks like he wants to do the samething. But decides against it. As he walks off Kara walks up to him along with Alex and his 

sister.)

James: I.  
Kelly: No excuses where the hell did you run off too?

(He looks at her.)

James: I.  
Alex: Where the hell were you James?  
James: I tried to get to them.  
Kara: How hard huh?  
James: Kara!  
Kara: James you just left them in the building to die. Now thanks to you Kate's lost another sister.

(He looks at them and knows their all pissed at him.)

Kara: Thanks for nothing James.

(She turns and walks off pissed at him as he lies there both his sister and Alex walk off including his own bestfriend.)

Winn: You're a coward James.

(Then he walks off to go and talk to Mark whose just lost four of his friends including many more in the building it's self when it blew up. As he's sitting there 

Barry walks up to him and plays his hand onto his friends shoulder and can tell he's trying to keep from losing it.)

Barry: Hey.  
Mark: Yeah.  
Barry: We still need to catch Lex and his mother.  
Mark: I know that. And when we do i'm gonna put a round between his eyes. I know you and Kara have a code and i know Kate has one. But right now i really don't care.

(He stands up and looks at him.)

Barry: If you even remotely think we're gonna stop you. You're wrong. I happen to of liked Evermoist.

(Mark smiles at him as he grabs out his weapon and walks off towards his friends. Over the next couple of days the heroes including the Crows remained in National City 

to help them finally take out Lex and his mother after finally finding out where their safe house is both Mark and Reagan showed up and put rounds into their heads 

killing them both on the spot after doing what they had set out to do they both walked up to them and shot them both in their chests in order to keep them from 

bringing them back if anyone ever tried too. Once they were done Mark looked at Reagan.)

Mark: I told him in the vanishing point. Paragon or not.  
Reagan: Okay.  
Mark: If he ever messed with my friends or my family i'd kill him.  
Reagan: You stuck to your word.  
Mark: Yeah mainly after what happened to the DEO and Evermoist. I'm glad their finally dead. Blow this damn place down.

(She smiles at him as she throws the gas can into the garage and then throws a lighter at it as they both walked off with what they needed to get from them. After 

getting it Mark handed it back to Brainy once they got back to the tower.)

Kate: You are right?  
Mark: I'll be just fine.

(She smiles at him.)

Sara: We can transport the bodies back to Gotham on the waverider.  
Mark: Okay thanks Sara.  
Sara: Anytime.  
Kate: You gonna go back with them?  
Mark: Actually i wanna stick around a little longer.  
Kate: Okay. You can fly back with me.  
Mark: Okay.

(She smiles at him.)

9 months later.

(It's been nine months since all of the heroes including the Crows faught along side Supergirl and her team in order to finally take down Lex and his mother Lillian 

Luthor. Only to lose four members of their team when the DEO's building was blown up and Guardian leaving them there to die and running off and when they found him 

Mark had beaten the hell out of him until Oliver rushed forward and grabbed him off of him. Once he was off he was yelling at him and then walked off as. Shortly after 

everyone left both Mark and Kate stayed a little longer in National City,CA to catch up with some friends and get Kara's permission to destroy the Kryptonite. When 

hearing about it Mark looked at Kate.)

Kate: She said i could keep it. In case i was to ever need it.  
Mark: Well at least you she trusts with it.  
Kate: Yeah. But Mark this is little rock can do a lot of damage to me.  
Mark: What you mean?  
Kate: It can kill me.

(He looks at her and then grabs it from her.)

Mark: You telling me this little rock that can make her and Clark sick. Can kill you?  
Kate: Yeah. Luke was able to destroy one of them. But this one.  
Mark: Okay so now that we have her permission.  
Kate: When we get back to Gotham we're destroying this so that Alice can't get her hands onto it.  
Mark: Yeah okay. I'll tell Luke we'll be head back.  
Kate: Are right.

(Then he turned and walked off to call Luke and tell him that him and Kate would be on their way back to Gotham in a few hours and then hung up with him and that was 

the last time anyone heard either him or Kate given how ten minutes until their landing Kate's plane had been blown out of the sky and crashed which was of course 

witnessed by Ryan Wilder who taken off with the suit. And in between taking up the suit and becoming Batwoman the rest of Mark and Kate's friends kept up the search 

for them as weeks turned into months both Mary and Luke wanted to give up but Sophie and Reagan didn't want to give up saying they had lost enough they weren't about 

to lose both Mark and Kate too. And little did any of their friends know that both Mark and Kate were back in Gotham only stayed hidden until one night where bad guy 

Ryan pinned to the ground and Mark came out of the shadows and throws them both into the wall as they hit the wall Mark knocked him unconscious his friend had come in 

to try and help him only to have Mark think quickly and grabs his arm and throws his gun away and throws him away as he thew him away he got his barring's back and 

went after Mark with a knife which he quickly caught and twisted his arms and had him get his own leg with the knife once it was in his leg he used his own to knock 

him out as he went down Mark rushed over to Ryan only to have another man come in as he was about to get to him Kate came in and threw him into the dumpster next to 

them as he hit it he fell unconscious once all of the bad guys were out and then hearing Luke's voice Kate looked at him and then they heard sirens and took off into 

the night until they could face their friends again. And all of that is leading up to two days before Valentine's day. Both Mark and Kate have shown themselves to 

their friends again some welcomed them back with open arms and others well wanted to beat on them. Kate's girlfriend most of all. Shortly after Mark and Kate came out 

of hiding Reagan started getting love notes from some unknown person at first she thought it was just some woman who thought she was pretty so she ignored them until 

they started becoming more and more known. Which was starting to worry everybody. And given what had happened nine months earlier Kate wasn't taking and chances and 

asked Reagan to move in with her and she accepted and when moving in with Kate didn't work. She asked her dad to put security outside of her apartment building.)

Jacob: Is that what Reagan wants?  
Kate: No.

(He laughs at her.)

Kate: It's just we've are ready lost Vera and Beca along with Cynthia and Emily lost their girlfriends and fiancee. Dad i can't lose Reagan too.  
Jacob: Okay. I'll talk to Mark and see if he'll watch out for her whenever you're not around.  
Kate: Okay.  
Jacob: Are right. And tell Ryan stop spoiling Batwoman's fun.

(Kate laughs at him as she turns and walks out of the office.)

Ryan: He's no fun.

(Kate laughs at her as they walk off. After talking to Mark he agreed to watch out for Reagan whenever Kate wasn't around. And once security was added to Reagan the 

love notes stopped until they started up again and they were starting to threatening so she showed Mark all of the notes she had been getting as he read through them 

he looked at her.)

Mark: Could this be one the people you dated while me and Kate were gone?  
Reagan: I didn't do much dating while you two were missing. I loved and still do love Kate way to much to ever start seeing someone else.  
Mark: Well you're a bartender. Maybe one of your customers.  
Reagan: Maybe. I mean it's a club Mark. I get a lot of people up at the counter. Aside from you and Kate.

(Mark looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Have you told Oliver about these?  
Reagan: No.  
Mark: Why not?  
Reagan: I don't want to worry him.  
Mark: Reagan this person is sending you love notes and their starting to get threatening.  
Reagan: I know that. But he's gonna put on this whole protect of older brother thing and i really don't want to.  
Mark: Reagan if you don't tell him. I will.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Mark: Reagan I've are ready lost four friends i can't lose you too.

(She looks at him and nods her head at him.)

Reagan: I'll call him.

(He nods his head at her as he goes back to looking through the notes as Reagan pulls her phone out and calls Oliver who answers right away and tells her he's on his 

way to Gotham. Once he's hung up he tells his team their headed out to Gotham and they leave with him to go help him keep Reagan safe from her Stalker. Over the next 

couple of days Reagan continues to get the notes and it's starting worry everyone who knows her. And much to her surprise even after losing their girlfriends and 

fiancee Beca Emily and Cynthia said they'd help them keep her safe.)

Reagan: Thank you. But you three really don't have to.  
Beca: Calamity would want us to do this. Hell she'd be the first to say so.

(Mark laughed at that comment.)

Mark: She's not wrong Reagan.  
Reagan: I realize that.

(He smiled at her.)

The following day.

(Out on the streets of Gotham Reagan's on her way to Wayne tower when she feels someone following her she turns to look behind her but doesn't see anyone. As she nears 

the building she feels them still behind her and rushes up the building as she gets to the doors they try to grab her but she's able to get inside and Mark walks over 

to her.)

Mark: Reagan!  
Reagan: Their outside.

(He grabs his weapon and hands her over to Sophie who has Tyler follow him outside and they look around.)

Mark: Tyler you go that way i'll head in this direction.  
Tyler: Are right.

(They both head off in different directions as they get to the end of the block on both sides they look around but don't see anything as they walk back towards the 

building as they get there they walk in and look at Sophie.)

Mark: There's no out there.

(She looks at him and then looks off.)

Reagan: I saw them.  
Mark: I'm not saying that you didn't. But all i'm saying is that there is no one out there now.

(Then his phone goes off he grabs it out to see who it is and answers it.)

Mark: What's up Luke?  
Luke: Come down to the Bat cave.  
Mark: You're not gonna make the suit grab Ryan's boob again are ya.  
Luke: That was you.  
Mark: Oh yeah.  
Luke: Although that is an idea.  
Mary: I will kill you.

(Mark starts laughing on the other end as they walk out of the building and head down towards their parking garage as they get they walk in and head for the back as 

they get there Mark pushes on the wall and the door opens once it's open and they all walk in he pushes for it to close and it does once it's closed they walk down the 

hallway as they get out into the main part of it Tyler looks around it.)

Tyler: Wow.  
Mark: Cool right.  
Tyler: Yeah.  
Mark: Anyway Luke.  
Luke: I've been going over all of the love notes left to Reagan over the last several days and no i didn't work on this alone.  
Mark: You two okay?  
Ryan: I've seen so many love notes it's not even funny.  
Mark: And?  
Ryan: She better not even.  
Mary: I'd love my notes somewhere else.

(Mark looks at Luke whose trying to keep from laughing as Ryan looks at her.)

Ryan: Oh due tell.  
Mary: Later.

(She laughs at her. Then they show Mark the notes in the order they came as he looking at them he's reading between the lines and sees what they say and starts 

laughing.)

Kate: What?  
Mark: How a heart unbreaks.

(She looks at him.)

Mark: Evermoist isn't dead.

(She looks at him and then looks off not sure of what to say.)

Ryan: What?  
Mark: How a heart unbreaks is one of Beca's favorite Evermoist songs.   
Kate: And Reagan's.  
Mark: And Reagan's.  
Reagan: Why the hell are they leaving these?  
Mark: Because their trying to tell us their okay. But they can't come out of where they are.

(Then Luke pulls up the security footage from outside the building.)

Luke: Guys.

(They walk over to him and look up at the screen and see four women there.)

Kate: Oh my god. I'm going to actually kill them.

(He looks at her and laughs then they turn and walk off.)

Kate: Hey.  
Mark: I'm are right.

(She nods her head at him. Then they turn and see them there. Kate seeing her sister rushes over to her and hugs her getting her to smile at her.)

Kate: I'm gonna kill you for leaving those notes for my girlfriend.  
Veracity: I'm sorry.   
Kate: It's okay. How the hell did you guys manage to get out of the building?  
Veracity: Right out the front door.  
Mark: What?  
Veracity: James thought he had locked the door but Serenity managed to break the glass. And well.  
Mark: It's officially Valentine's day and i wanna do something.  
Veracity: What?

(He grabs her into him and he kisses her getting her to smile in it then he pulls away from her.)

Sophie: So if you guys walked right out of the front door.  
Serenity: James Olsen isn't as smart as he tries to make himself out to be.  
Mary: So where the hell have you four been the last nine months?  
Calamity: Well me and Beca have been on our honeymoon.  
Mark: Wait the Bellas knew you four were alive?  
Calamity: Not all of them. Just my wife along with Cynthia and Emily.  
Mark: God they played the sad card very well.

(They laugh at him as he grabs Calamity in and hugs her getting her to smile at him then he pulls away from her and looks at the last note and balls it up then throws 

it at Calamity's head who looks off laughing.)

Kate: What?

(He picks it back up and reads it out loud.)

Mark: I saw Luke grabbing Ryan's boob.

(He looks at her and then over at the suit.)

Luke: Hey.

(They start laughing then calm down as Mary smacks her friend.)

Luke: What?  
Mary: She's mine. Go find your own girlfriend.  
Reagan: I saw what Mary and Ryan did in the bat cave.

(They look at them at as they both look up.)

Kate: You two are no longer allowed down here.  
Mary: She started it.  
Ryan: She just finished it.

(Mary puts her head down trying to keep from laughing.)

Mary: Babe.  
Ryan: I'm sorry.  
Sophie: I'm not reading this one out loud.

(Tyler grabs it from her and then looks off.)

Tyler: Yup. Which ever one of you wrote this one is so dead.  
Charity: I'd hide behind Calamity but she'd make me face the music.

(She looks at her and laughs.)

Mark: Even in death you four are treblemakers.

(Veracity laughs at him.)

Veracity: We'd apologize but. We're really not.  
Mark: Oh like this one. Why did the Titanic split in half?  
Kate: Why?  
Mark: It wanted a divorce from it's ass.

(They start laughing then calm down.)

Veracity: I'm sorry that was funny.   
Mark: You're lucky you four are hot.  
Veracity: Why thank you.

(He smiles at her. As their reading off the other notes Mark reads the one Charity wrote and laughs.)

Mark: Hey Ryan.  
Ryan: Yeah.  
Mark: Tyler thinks you have a nice butt.

(Tyler looks at him as Sophie trying to keep from laughing at her ex's face.)

Tyler: Hey. It didn't say that.  
Mark: No but i did.  
Tyler: You.

(As they continue to read through the notes Reagan can't help but smile at how funny the notes are now. Given who wrote them. But yes she still can't believe their all 

alive and they wrote all of these for her in order to let her know that they are in alive and well. So for anyone to think that these notes are anything threatening 

just comes to show you how weird this new earth really is.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoyed that one shot because i loved typing it up. Mainly towards the end when i brought Evermoist back. Anyway. This is the last Valentine's day one shot i can think of. So starting later i will be typing up new chapters of Blood Oath.


End file.
